I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and computer communications across the wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of an application catalog that lists a plurality of applications and data that are served to wireless devices across a wireless network, and the application catalog displays available applications and data to the wireless device in an optimal manner.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. In existing wireless networks, if the user of the wireless device desires to download and use a software application, the user will typically either call a service provider or contact the service provider through another electronic means, such as through a separate Internet access, and the service provider will either transmit the application to the wireless device across the wireless network or allow the user access a network site with the wireless device through the wireless network where the application is downloadable or accessible.
The applications and data that are downloadable to the wireless device can also have overhead implications that the end-user is unaware of, such as large size, popularity of download, or cost to the provider in making a copy available. These factors affecting download are currently accounted for at the service provider side at the time and manner of download. Accordingly, it is to the optimization of application and data transfer across a wireless network that the present invention is primarily directed.